


and now i wanna be your dog

by asphaltworld



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 03, Smut, established relationship kinda, it's a hot day in hawkins, more like established hookup bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltworld/pseuds/asphaltworld
Summary: Billy feels like making some demands.





	and now i wanna be your dog

It’s such a hot day. Blistering Indiana summer, and Steve drained the pool last week, “to clean it,” he said, which is so obviously a fucking lie that Billy’s kind of pissed, because he loves to swim. Steve just hates dealing with the thing. To top it off, the electric company turned off their A/C, which is apparently a thing they can do. 

So Billy feels like making some demands. 

He walks into the dining room where Steve’s sitting, flipping through the latest issue from his dad’s subscription to Time. 

“Harrington,” he says. “You know what I like to do when it gets this hot? It just, it drives me crazy. The only thing that can really pass the time in a heat wave like this is getting you inside me.” 

In another world, maybe, Steve looks up from his magazine and frowns and says, “You’re crazy. It’s too hot for sex, I’m about ready to pass out.” But this Steve is always ready for it. He loves being bossed around, and he loves when Billy gets bratty. When Billy saunters in and starts spewing filth, he listens and gives it real consideration. His big, glamorous hair is wilting a little and instead of rolling his eyes, it makes Billy want to do something gross like hug him, or pat him on the head. 

It’s liberating not to have to swagger and scowl for once. With Steve, he can pout and ask for things and flutter his eyelashes. He doesn’t have to fight to get his way. All he has to do is put on a tight white shirt, stick his head in the sink so his hair’s dripping and his dark eyelashes clump together like he’s got  _ makeup  _ on or something. Steve drops everything when he sees Billy get like that. 

Steve’s mouth drops open and he lets the magazine fall closed, forgets about even holding his place. His face is flushed pink from the heat, and he’s clearly really not used to it. 

“Take me to your room,” Billy says. Steve gets up, leads the way even though Billy knows exactly where it is. 

Everything looks different in the summer. The gray sky opens up and suddenly it’s cloudlessly blue. Steve’s house looks different, too. It’s warmer, more inviting. Everything looks just a little bit more like home. 

Steve has the bedroom door open and then Billy’s pushing him against it to get it closed, sucking his lower lip and then slipping his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Steve relaxes into it, and it gets him moaning, because he’s so easy. Steve really loves fucking, Billy’s learned. Enough to keep up with him effortlessly. 

Billy falls back on the bed, letting his curls spread out around him. He has the feeling Steve likes that, when his long hair gets everywhere. 

Steve’s got the little tub of vaseline and he’s crawling onto the bed, but Billy’s not ready yet. 

“Put a record on,” Billy says, still fully dressed. He’s already sweating through his shirt and his hair is dripping down so it’s a little more see-through than usual so he knows Steve’s getting a tantalizing view of his chest. 

Steve rolls his eyes, tosses the vaseline next to billy. But he gets up and puts on the record Billy left out. He lower the needle somewhere in the middle of the record. Choosing a very specific song. The rumbling opening of the song starts up, familiar, and Billy grins. 

_ So messed up, I want you here _

Steve comes back to bed looking very fucking self-satisfied. He’s on his knees, and Billy can see muscle in his thighs tense under his tiny running shorts as he leans forward to pin him to the bed. He strips him out of his tank top, which to be fair was more symbolic than functional, as a shirt.

_ lay right down in my favorite place _

The Stooges are blaring in the background, the jingling chaotic guitars behind Iggy drawling out, “ _ and now I’m ready to feel your hand _ ,” and it’s so perfect. Billy feels hotter than ever, something burning up his core and it’s not just the summer. Steve’s mouth is on his neck, his chest and the heat is a little too much but it helps him slip out of his head. The heaviness of the music and  _ Steve _ help him along to forgetting his fucking name.

He finally, finally strips them both out of their shorts. When he slicks his fingers up, he’s thorough. But he’s pressing at Billy’s hole before he can complain, tell him to  _ hurry up  _ and  _ stop treating me like a china doll.  _

Billy gasps at the first touch, the feeling of his body giving way to Steve pushing into him. Steve’s rapt, staring down at Billy almost fondly. He stops being so delicate, then. 

Sweat streams down his face and he feels the droplets, feels his forehead cool as they evaporate. Steve’s hand is so slick, three fingers are inside him now and it just feels smooth. The bumps of his knuckles rub at Billy’s walls, and he feels himself slipping under. When Steve gets him like this, everything settles into the background except his body. The stretch and pull and slide of Steve inside him. 

_ lose my heart on the burning sands _

“Jesus,  _ Steve _ ,” he moans. It comes out soft, too soft maybe. But he knows Steve won’t tell. 

“That’s four fingers, Billy,” he says. “You’re just taking it. How do you feel, being spread open like this by me?”

“Mmnm. Good,” Billy says. He can't think straight. 

“What else,” Steve says. “Better tell me, or I might just stop.”

Billy groans. “Like I’m  _ at your fucking mercy _ ,” and he’s panting. “You could do whatever you want to me, baby.” 

_ well, come on _

He opens his eyes. “I can just imagine how hard your dick is.” He kind of wants to see it, even though he practically sees it in his dreams at this point. 

“Think you can take my fist, baby?” Steve’s asking. Ignoring his own dick. Billy’s slack-jawed, almost sleepy, but he manages a nod. 

“I want to,” he breathes out.

Billy just leans back. The sheets are soft against his face and he’s sticky from the heat and Steve is spreading him further, more than ever before. 

“Fuck, yeah, Billy, you’re so wide open for me,” Steve says. 

“More,” he pants. “I can do more.”  _ For you _ , he doesn’t say. 

Steve smiles, dirty and self-satisfied like he filled it in on his own. Way too fucking smug.

“You bastard,” Billy says. And then he feels  _ more,  _ the kind of stretch he never expected to actually like, when they first started doing this. Knowing he likes getting railed is a totally different kind of knowledge than just thinking about how he wants to come all over some guy’s face. A moan slips out of his mouth, totally uncontrolled and fucking demented sounding. 

Steve stays still for a minute too long, so Billy rocks back on his hand just a tiny bit. It’s so much that the tiny movement he manages to make has him gasping again. 

“Yeah, baby?” Steve says. He twists just a tiny bit inside Billy. “Is this good enough for you? Finally got you to stay still?” 

And yeah, not so much as a twitch from Billy, so Steve probably thinks he’s won. 

But Billy’s so keyed up, he’s inches from coming. He’s the one laid out with a fucking down pillow under his head, not doing a damn thing, Steve working into him all slow and deliberate and careful. He can’t even find it in himself to put together the words to warn Steve. 

Billy’s the one winning, because he comes thick and heavy all over his own torso and some gets on Steve’s arm, too. He mouth drops open and his heart pounds like he just ran a fucking marathon. He seriously can’t move for a minute or two. Distantly, he feels Steve pull back, carefully. It should ache, but it doesn’t yet. 

He wipes his damp forehead, opens his eyes to see Steve shifting forward with a hand wrapped around his cock. Stroking, slick and fast. 

“You’re too fucking much,” Steve mutters as he tightens his grip. Billy licks his lips in the way he knows Steve hates. 

He’s on the verge of sleep, fucked out and overheated, but he keeps blinking himself awake so he can watch Steve’s stupid hot o-face. Billy purses his lips, pushes them out in a slow, exaggerated kiss. He obviously hit the mark, because Steve groans and speeds up and then grunts like he’s been kicked in the gut. Cum sprays across his mouth and neck.

Steve doesn’t waste any time before he’s smearing some into Billy’s hair, like a goddamn animal. 

"I'm gonna get you back for that, Harrington" he says, but it doesn't sound very intimidating. 

He doesn’t even push him away. He just lets it happen because in a few minutes, he’s going to be asleep in Steve’s big, plush bed with no one to bother him except maybe Steve. But Billy doesn’t really mind being woken up by Steve, so he lets himself drift off. 

**Author's Note:**

> title and italicized lyrics from the stooges song i wanna be your dog, obvs. great song, oddly sexy? in a chaotic way.
> 
> some trash i churned out while considering more thoughtful fic. it's super hot out here so i wanted to write them being unsavory in the heat.  
> I'm Just Having Fun. hope you liked it. [find me @asphaltworld on tumblr haha](https://asphaltworld.tumblr.com)


End file.
